Digital cameras have made taking photos easy and convenient, and various applications have made sharing photos easy and convenient. Some applications enable a person to instantly upload photos to a social network system as photos are captured. For example, when a person desires to take a photo of another person, the person capturing the photo pulls out his or her camera, and the other person gets into position and poses. The person with the camera can then capture a photo of the other person when the other person is ready. The photo can then be uploaded into the cloud and stored.